


Without

by Deanlovescaspassiton



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dead brother, Dirty Brother Killer, Flowey Is A Dick, M/M, Poor Sans, Sans is a good brother, Sans-centric, Short, evil flower, look at me writing something angsty, powerful sans, the red scarf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanlovescaspassiton/pseuds/Deanlovescaspassiton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus was gone. Sans opened his eyes, one empty and gaping whilst the other glowed with a ring of cyan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Damned if you do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655450) by [Askellie (NadaNine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadaNine/pseuds/Askellie). 



> So...im sorry!  
> i am firmly against angst but i'm in love with sans dealing with pap being killed and hey any excuse for him to dunk flowey right? this is a just a lil short thing i wanted to get out of my mind. Seriously though go read 'Dammed if you do' because oh my god it is evil and wrong but so well done and ahhh. im also kinda new to Undertale so...be gentle Please enjoy!

_ Sans⟶Without ~~(French)~~ _

The wind howled and the snow fell in hurried and harsh flurries, burying the ground in thick levels of the white blanket. Sans' shoes made crunching sounds as he made his way though the snow, sure footsteps as Snowdin was practically home. The many times he and and Papyrus had been out here flashed by, a warm feeling accompanying the happy memories. At a sudden harsh wind sans stopped and braced himself against the blizzard, his hooded coat offering much needed protection and comfort. Continuing on the small skeleton made his way to a clearing, truth be told he was looking for his brother as the younger was prone to losing time enjoying himself when he was out and about. Alas, here was the elder, trudging on and wildly searching for his brother. Pushed to the right by a sharp gale something in the distance caught sans' eyes. The white pinpricks narrowing. Sans moved forward across the clearing, pushing branches and such out his way, determination leading him onward.

Sans' eye sockets turned black as he reached cover from the elements in front of a huge tree- a red scarf wrapped tightly around the base of its trunk. His mouth parted slightly in surprise. Papyrus never took off his scarf, ever. He would die before just tying it up around some tree. With shaking phalanges sans knelt down and untied the scarf, fingers slipping every now and then. Once untied sans brought the scarf in close, inhaling the familiar scent it carried. He wanted to sit there and never get up, He wanted to cry, he wanted to kill something, someone. Sans carefully wrapped the scarf tightly around his neck, snuggling into it as he rearranged his hood over the new addition. Closing his eyes sans took a deep breath and exhaled shakily. He couldn't sense Papyrus, his soul was empty as it reached out from inside him. With the scarf sans should have been able to at least sense his brother. _Papyrus was gone_. Sans opened his eyes, one empty and gaping whilst the other glowed with a ring of cyan. Rage and determination coming off of him in waves.

"Hehehe! Looks like you have to go without from now on!" A high, sharp voice rang out from behind him, a threat at his back. Sans pushed the scarf closer to his face and stood, turning around slowly. The ring of cyan shining extra brightly, a chill coming off the monster. The flower looked gleeful as it looked up at him, clearly pleased by sans' reaction. 

" _Without_?" Sans questioned, his voice a growl, his tone dripping with venom. Flowey smirked and adopted a similar expression. Thorns and fangs out.

"Your brother of course! You idiot!". Sans clenched his fists in his coat pockets and stared the flower down. 

" **You dirty brother killer** ". Flowey practically writhed in joy. 

"That's me!" Blue bones materialised around sans, his cyan eye occasionally flickering yellow in barely held back rage. _" **You're gonna have a bad time**."_

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to put 'get dunked on'? but it seemed less serious so..  
> kudos? comments? :)


End file.
